


Dammit, Thor

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has been fonduing Loki for a while without Thor's knowledge. When Thor finds Tony in Loki's bedroom, he's not too pleased and that makes Tony rethink his relationship with Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit, Thor

Tony was experiencing a thoroughly enjoyable thrill, as always when Loki sneaked him into Asgard. Careful tiptoeing and whispers as they crossed the vast halls of the palace, on their way to Loki's bedroom. Or the library. Sometimes the dungeons. For the first couple of months, Tony managed to successfully convince himself that was just a pleasant pastime, a change from the usual loneliness and solitary boozing. Loki's company was of questionable moral quality, sure, and they drank anyway but at least someone made Tony feel like a decent person and well, sex was a nice bonus.

The line between no strings attached and something closer to actual commitment was so subtle Tony didn't notice they had crossed it. Longer and longer conversations before and after sex, more honest than ever, followed by a dull ache of realisation how many walls separated them. Better not to think about it, Tony told himself, just as Loki did. They smoothly avoided definitions and conflicts, focused on the entertaining part of their arrangement.

 

Loki pushed Tony into the room and shut the door.

'Damn, I forgot about wine. Wait here, I'll get it.'

'Can't you ask a servant or something? I've missed you,' Tony said, hoping it came out less needy than it really was.

Loki shrugged. 'I have no idea why it is but those ungrateful peasants do not like me. They would bring me the worst, vinegary wine they could find. Just wait. Don't start without me.'

Loki left him and Tony had a rare opportunity to get a good look at Loki's private chambers. A person as secretive as Loki surely had dozens of hidden hiding places, especially with awful servants snooping around. Tony methodically searched under the bed and behind the drawn curtains for some filthy possessions. Or for signs of other men in Loki's life. Just out of curiosity. A loud thud made him jerk and turn around. It wasn't Loki. Not even a maid.

'Anthony Stark!' Thor yelled, the colour of his cheeks dangerously close to purple. At least he didn't have his hammer with him. 'What are doing here?'

Before not the brightest Avenger could find the most obvious answer, Tony tried to distract him. 'What are you doing here?'

'What do you mean? I live here and came to see if my brother needs anything. Wait, are you the cause of Loki's recent disappearings? The cause of his idiotic grin and his limping?'

Tony looked down, the floor didn't offer too many answers. Except for one. He smiled and faced Thor again. 'You're right, bro. That was all me. I've been fucking your brother for the past months. Now that I think about it, I may have other feelings for him, you know, apart from lust. I mean, devotion and, uh, love,' Tony spoke, every word made Thor's eyes bigger. 'I know, sounds crazy and it is, you're so right. Must be so awkward for you to know your friend sleeps with your brother.'

Thor shook his head energetically. 'No, no, no. It's not-'

'You're right,' Tony repeated stubbornly, 'this has to stop. What kind of future can I have with Loki anyway? Damn, those are the things you don't think about before it becomes serious. He probably wants children, doesn't he, he hates everything but smiles lovingly at every snotty toddler he sees. I'm not ready for a crying baby, who knows how many heads it would have.'

Thor appeared strangely downhearted. He had his problems with Loki but wished him well. A relationship with Tony Stark wouldn't bring Loki too much happiness, Thor knew that, yet the dispirited look on his face suggested he actually wanted them to end up together.

'Stark, stop and think for a moment. Why jump to conclusions? Talk to Loki first, I am sure he can control his broodiness for the time being. He seems so happy with you and I dread to think how much time he would require to get over you.'

Tony felt the impulse to push further. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor carelessly. 'I have to be honest with you, Thor. I was using Loki to get close to someone else. You,' he whispered seductively and strode across the room towards a stunned Thor. 'It's always been you. I had a rare pleasure to be held by the throat by both of you guys and I preferred it when you did it. I got so hard, it's weird nobody noticed.'

Thor clenched his jaw, narrowed his eyes and growled like a provoked wild animal. So he wasn't that much into Tony, hmm. There was a remedy for that. Tony took his trousers off as well, offering Thor an eyeful of the Stark jewels. 

'Let's go to your bedroom before Loki comes back,' Tony suggested, reaching out to touch Thor's arm. The god flinched.

'Absolutely not.'

'Why is that? Is there someone in your bed? Maybe... Thor?' Tony moved closer and grasped a handful of the blond hair, and pulled it hard. 'You little shit, you forgot about your slippers.'

'Thor' looked down and saw a pair of black slippers on his feet. 'Crap, I forgot. They are so comfy,' he muttered in Loki's voice. Too late to pretend, one gesture of his hand and he turned back into Loki.

'If you wanted to ask about my intentions and feelings for you, you could have fucking asked,' Tony explained politely.

Loki turned away from him, arms folded tightly across his chest and a sulky pout on his lips. 'I cannot believe you desire Thor. Of all the people! How could you betray me like that? For your information, none of my children possesses two heads. You are such a jerk, Tony, I'm actually glad I've heard all those things now before I fell in love with you.'

Tony smirked and smacked his ass hard. 'I didn't mean any of those things. I just wanted to give you a taste of your medicine. It's bitter, isn't it? And where the fuck is that wine?'

Loki refused to look at Tony and ignored his explanation. He wasn't going to apologise, then, was he? That was their first row and Tony wondered how to end it. He started with something simple. He poked Loki's back wth his index finger, repeatedly, while saying, 'Hey. Hey, Lokes. Hey. HEY.' Loki would either smile against his will or break Tony's arm. The Stark charm was stronger than irrational anger, though and Loki gave in quite fast.

'So, did you mean it when you said you love me?'

'Er, ah,' Tony groaned, knowing he was stepping on a thin ice. 'I think we should start with a proper date. Dinner, I mean. And talk about something else than a new position. We don't know that much about each other. My place, I'll cook. Wine and candles, anything you want.'

'Those long noodles, can you cook that?'

'Yes,' Tony lied on the spot.

Loki considered his options. Deception and whining didn't do him any good. He decided to accept Tony's proposition and kissed him, biting his lips mercilessly. 'You deserved that,' Loki hissed and shoved Tony against the nearest wall. 'I think I need to punish you.'

'You go it all wrong. I'll punish you.'

'What? What for?'

That could escalate into another fight in no time. Tony pushed Loki onto the bed and took a seat on Loki's chest, nudging his lips with his dick . 'You need something better to do with your mouth. No teeth, please.'

Loki wanted to stay mad at Tony and force him to declare a passionate love for him, yet for once he chose the simpler option and decided to pleasure Tony instead of tormenting him. Tony moved his hips slowly, watching Loki suck him obediently and wondered how difficult it is to prepare spaghetti. Surely much easier than handling a crazy, emotionally immature god.


End file.
